No te lo vas a creer
by korisse
Summary: Después de una reunión de negocios Hermione sube a un avión que es azotado por turbulencias. Sin poder cerrar la boca, le cuenta sus secretos más íntimos al pasajero a su lado. Es vergonzoso, pero aún no sabe lo que le espera el lunes en la oficina AU Ooc
1. Uno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. La historia es de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Hola ^^ ¿Qué tal por ese lado de la pantalla? Bien, he decidido escribir una adaptación de este fantástico libro para que los protagonistas sean mis personajes favoritos y poder compartirla con vosotros.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Uno**

Claro que tengo secretos.

Por supuesto. Como todo el mundo. Es lo más normal. Y estoy segura de que no son más numerosos que los del resto de la gente.

Y no me refiero a cosas trascendentales del tipo: «El presidente tiene la intención de bombardear Japón y sólo Will Smith es capaz de salvar al mundo.» Los míos son normales y corrientes.

Por ejemplo, unos cuantos al azar, así, a bote pronto:

1. Mi bolso de Kate Spade es falso.

2. Me encanta el jerez dulce.

3. No tengo ni idea de lo que significan las siglas OTAN. Ni qué representan.

4. Peso sesenta y un kilos y no cincuenta y seis, como cree Ron, mi novio. (Aunque he de alegar en mi defensa que cuando se lo dije había planeado ponerme a dieta. Y, la verdad, tampoco hay tanta diferencia.)

5. Siempre he pensado que Ron se parece un poco a Ken, el de Barbie.

6. A veces, cuando estamos haciendo el amor apasionadamente, me entran ganas de echarme a reír.

7. Perdí la virginidad con Víctor Krum en el cuarto de invitados, mientras mis padres veían _Ben Hur_ en el piso de abajo.

8. Ya me he bebido el vino que me dio mi padre para que lo tuviera veinte años en la bodega.

_9. Jimmy,_ el pez de colores de mis padres, no es el mismo que el que les cuidé mientras ellos estaban en Egipto.

10. Cuando Bellatrix, mi compañera de trabajo, me irrita de verdad (algo que ocurre casi todos los días), riego su planta con zumo de naranja.

11. Una vez tuve un extraño sueño lésbico con Lavender, una de las chicas con las que comparto piso.

12. El tanga que llevo me molesta.

13. Siempre he creído que no soy como todo el mundo y que en el momento más inesperado empezaré una nueva vida, emocionante y asombrosa.

14. No tengo ni idea de qué está diciendo el tipo del traje gris.

15. Además, he olvidado cómo se llama.

Y acabo de conocerlo hace diez minutos.

- Nosotros creemos en las alianzas logísticas formativas – dice con voz monótona y nasal -, tanto en línea ascendente como en descendente, sea por encima o por debajo de la paridad.

- Por supuesto – corroboro animadamente, en plan: «Es lo normal.»

¿Logística? ¿Qué querrá decir?

¡Dios mío! ¿Y si me lo pregunta?

No seas tonta, Hermione. No te va a soltar de repente: « ¿Qué significa esa palabra?» Soy una colega, una profesional del marketing, ¿no? Se da por supuesto que sé de esas cosas.

De todas formas, si vuelve a mencionarlo, cambiaré de tema o le diré que soy _poslogística_ o algo así.

Lo importante es que muestre una imagen competente y de confianza en mí misma. Puedo hacerlo. Es mi gran oportunidad y no voy a cagarla.

Estoy sentada en un despacho de la sede de Glimmy Oil en Glasgow, y al mirar mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana me doy cuenta de que tengo aspecto de súper ejecutiva. Me he alisado el pelo; llevo unos pendientes discretos, como los que recomiendan en los artículos tipo «Cómo conseguir trabajo»; y me he puesto mi flamante traje nuevo de Jigsaw. (Bueno, está prácticamente nuevo. Lo encontré en una tienda de ropa de segunda mano a beneficio de la lucha contra el cáncer y le cosí el botón que le faltaba. Nadie diría que lo compré allí.)

He venido en representación de Malfoy Corporation, empresa en la que trabajo. La reunión es para cerrar un acuerdo promocional entre nuestra nueva bebida tonificante con sabor a grosella y Glimmy Oil, y he acudido en avión desde Londres con ese único propósito. (¡Con todos los gastos pagados!)

Nada más llegar, el personal de Marketing se ha puesto a presumir de quién ha viajado más, quién ha conseguido más puntos o ha volado por la noche a Washington. Creo que me he marcado unos cuantos faroles muy convincentes (excepto cuando he soltado que fui en _Concorde_ a Ottawa y resulta que ese vuelo no existe). Aunque, la verdad, es la primera vez que hago un viaje de negocios.

Bueno, seamos sinceros: es el primer negocio que hago, y punto. Llevo once meses en la empresa como auxiliar de marketing, y hasta la fecha, lo único que me han dejado hacer es pasar notas a limpio, organizar reuniones para otra gente, pedir bocadillos y recoger la ropa de mi jefe en la tintorería.

Esto es algo así como mi gran oportunidad y abrigo la esperanza de que, si la manejo bien me asciendan. El anuncio decía: «Posibilidades de ascenso en un año», y el lunes tengo la evaluación anual con mi jefe, Horace. He buscado la palabra «evaluación» en la guía informativa de los empleados y pone que es «la ocasión ideal para tratar la posibilidad de pasar a una categoría superior».

¡Subir en el escalafón! La sola idea aviva en mí un viejo y familiar anhelo: demostrar a mi padre que no soy un absoluto desastre, y a mi madre, y a Cho. Si pudiera llegar un día a casa y decir como si tal cosa: «Por cierto, me han ascendido, ahora soy ejecutiva de marketing»...

Hermione Granger, ejecutiva de marketing.

Hermione Granger, vicepresidenta adjunta (Marketing).

Sólo necesito que hoy todo salga bien. Horace me dijo que el trato estaba cerrado y que mi único cometido era asentir y estrechar manos; que incluso yo sería capaz de hacerlo. Y hasta el momento, creo que todo va de maravilla.

Vale, no entiendo el noventa por ciento de lo que dicen, pero tampoco sabía mucho cuando me presenté al examen oral de francés del último curso del instituto, y saqué notable.

- … cambio de nombre de marca…, análisis…, rentable…

El tipo del traje gris sigue con su perorata de unas cosas y otras. Con el mayor sigilo del que soy capaz, estiro la mano y vuelvo lentamente su tarjeta hacia mí, para poder leerla.

Cuthbert Binns. Vale. Me acordaré…

Mejor me lo apunto.

Anoto «Cambio de nombre de marca» y «Cuthbert Binns» en mi libreta y me revuelvo en la silla. ¡Dios, qué incómodas son estas bragas! Es decir, los tangas nunca me han parecido muy cómodos, pero este es un auténtico incordio. Aunque supongo que se debe a que es dos tallas menor a lo que debería.

Me imagino que cuando Ron me lo compró le diría a la dependienta que pesaba cincuenta y seis kilos, y ella supondría que uso la talla treinta y ocho. ¡Qué más quisiera yo!

(Estoy convencida de que la chica lo hizo adrede; seguro que sabía que era mentira.)

Así que al intercambiar regalos en Nochebuena, me encontré un precioso tanga de seda de color rosa pálido. Y ahora tengo dos opciones:

A: digo la verdad. «Es algo pequeño. Más bien tiro hacia la talla cuarenta y dos y, por cierto, en realidad no peso cincuenta y seis kilos.»

B: metérmelo con calzador.

Lo cierto es que no me costó mucho y casi no se notan las marcas rojas que deja. También tuve que cortar todas las etiquetas de mi ropa para que Ron no me descubriera.

No es necesario aclarar que desde entonces no me he puesto este tipo de ropa tan peculiar. Pero de vez en cuando lo veo en el cajón, bonito y caro, y pienso: «Venga, seguro que no aprieta tanto», y me lo encajo como puedo. Es lo que hecho esta mañana. Como no me hacía daño, hasta he creído que había perdido peso.

Ilusa.

- Por desgracia, desde el cambio de nombre de la marca…, hemos reconsiderado… Pensamos que es necesario tener en cuenta sinergias alternativas…

Hasta el momento me he limitado a quedarme callada y asentir, convencida de que la historia de la reunión de negocios era de lo más fácil. Pero ante las palabras de Cuthbert Binns mi subconsciente reacciona. ¿De qué está hablando?

- … dos productos divergentes… lo que resulta incompatible…

¿A qué se referirá con lo de la incompatibilidad? ¿Y con lo de reconsiderar? Se me enciende una luz roja. Puede que no sea sólo palabrería. A lo mejor se trata de algo serio. Rápido, ¡presta atención!

- Nuestra evaluación de la sinérgica y funcional asociación que Malfoy y Glimmy Oil han disfrutado en el pasado no puede ser más positiva – continúa Cuthbert Binns -, pero estará de acuerdo en que, evidentemente llevamos caminos opuestos.

¿Caminos opuestos?

¿De eso ha estado hablando todo el tiempo?

Siento un espasmo en el estómago.

No puede estar…

¿Intenta romper el trato?

- Perdone Cuthbert – lo interrumpo con la voz más relajada que soy capaz de articular -. He estado escuchando con atención todo lo que ha dicho – aseguro con sonrisa amistosa, tipo: «Esto es una reunión de profesionales» -. Pero si pudiera…, esto…, hacer un resumen de la situación para que nos enteremos todos…

«Pero clarito», suplico sin que me oiga.

Cuthbert Binns y el resto de los ejecutivos intercambian miradas.

- Estamos ligeramente descontentos con sus valores de marca.

- ¿Mis valores? – pregunto asustada.

- Los del producto – me aclara, mirándome de forma extraña -. Tal como he explicado, en la actualidad estamos inmersos en un proceso de cambio de imagen y creemos que la nueva ha de ser la de una gasolina con conciencia ecológica, tal como demuestra el narciso de nuestro logotipo. Y opinamos que la de Malfoy Prime, que se centra en el deporte y la competición, es demasiado agresiva.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo desconcertada -. Pero… si es una bebida de frutas.

Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Glimmy Oil es una gasolina que produce humos y contamina el planeta. Malfoy Prime es un refresco con sabor a grosella. ¿Cómo va a ser demasiado agresivo?

- Los valores que promueve – afirma indicando los folletos que hay encima de la mesa -: pujanza, elitismo, virilidad… El propio eslogan, «Que nada te detenga», la verdad, suena un poco anticuado. No nos parece viable una iniciativa conjunta.

No. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. No puede estar dando marcha atrás.

Todo el mundo pensará que ha sido por mi culpa, que la he cagado y que soy una inepta.

El corazón me late con fuerza y estoy acalorada. No debo dejar que algo así ocurra. Pero, ¿qué digo? No he preparado nada. Horace me aseguró que todo estaba arreglado y que yo solo tendría que estrecharles la mano.

- Por supuesto, lo discutiremos antes de tomar una decisión – concluye él con una leve sonrisa -. Y como le decía, nos gustaría seguir en contacto con Malfoy Corporation, así que, en cualquier caso, esta reunión ha valido la pena.

¡Está echando hacia atrás la silla!

No puedo permitir que se me escape esta oportunidad. Debo convencerlos. He de cancelar el trato.

Cerrar el trato, quiero decir.

- ¡Espere! – exclamo -. Espere… un momento. Me gustaría comentarle algo.

¿De qué voy? Si no tengo nada que comentar.

Cojo una lata de Malfoy Prime que hay en la mesa, para inspirarme. En un intento por ganar tiempo, me levanto, me dirijo al centro de la sala y alzo nuestro producto para que todo el mundo lo vea -. Malfoy Prime es… una bebida para deportistas.

Me callo y me contestan con un amable silencio. Me arde la cara.

- Es…, esto…, es muy…

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Vamos, Hermione, piensa. Piensa en Malfoy Prime…, Malfoy Cola…, piensa…

¡Claro!

Muy bien, voy a empezar otra vez.

- Desde el lanzamiento de Malfoy Cola a finales de los ochenta, las bebidas de nuestra empresa han sido sinónimo de energía, entusiasmo y excelencia – digo con desenvoltura.

Gracias a Dios, es parte de la propaganda. La he copiado tantos millones de veces que me la sé de memoria.

- Los productos Malfoy son un fenómeno de marketing – continúo -. Su perfil es uno de los más conocidos del mundo e incluso los diccionarios han incorporado su eslogan: «Que nada te detenga.» Hoy estamos aquí para ofrecerle a Glimmy Oil una oportunidad única para que se una a una marca mundial de calidad reconocida.

Envalentonada, comienzo a andar por la habitación gesticulando.

- Cuando un consumidor compra un refresco Malfoy está diciendo que no se conforma con menos – aseguro dándole un brusco golpe a la lata -. Espera lo máximo de su bebida tonificante, de su gasolina, de sí mismo.

¡Estoy que me salgo! ¡Es fantástico! Si Horace me viera en este momento me ascendería ipso facto.

Me acerco a la mesa y miro a Cuthbert Binns.

- Cuando un cliente abre esta lata, su elección le dice al mundo entero quien es él. Le estoy pidiendo a Glimmy Oil que haga lo mismo.

Al acabar dejo el bote con firmeza encima de la mesa, agarro la anilla y, con sonrisa confiada, tiro de ella.

Entonces el volcán entra en erupción.

La bebida gaseosa con sabor a grosella sale despedida con toda su fuerza, aterriza en la mesa, empapa los papeles y carpetas con un líquido rojo chillón y, ¡oh, no!, ¡por favor, no!, pone perdida la camisa de Cuthbert Binns.

- ¡Mierda! Quiero decir, lo siento mucho.

- ¡Santo cielo! – exclama él enfadado, levantándose y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo -. ¿Esta cosa deja mancha?

- Esto… No lo sé – contesto cogiendo el envase con gesto de impotencia.

- Traeré un trapo – dice uno de los presentes.

La puerta se cierra tras él y nos quedamos en silencio, interrumpido solo por el sonido de las gotas que caen al suelo.

Miro a Cuthbert Binns con la cara roja y la sangre agolpada a mis sienes.

- Por favor, no se lo diga a mi jefe – suplico tras aclarar mi enronquecida voz.

**¿Merezco algún review? Cuántos más reviews, más capitulos, así trabajo yo.**

**Besitos desde Korisilandia.**

**Cambio y fuera**


	2. Dos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K Rowling. La historia es de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han añadido esta historia a sus favoritas o que la han puesto en alerta.**

**Respecto a los reviews:**

**claudinHa: **No tenía ni idea, pero creo que primero tendré que verlo en algún lugar por escrito. Además, yo he visto cientos de adaptaciones por fanfiction que han salido adelante. De todos modos, gracias por la información, la tendré en cuenta.

**tormenta oscura: **En el summary queda explícito el Ooc, además, como figura en el Disclaimer, la historia tampoco me pertenece. Solo me adjudico la adaptación. De todos modos, me alegro de que te guste la historia.

**May-Traumend: **Ole, ole y ole. Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te hayas animado a leer la historia. Espero que los siguientes capis no te defrauden.

**Gracias a las tres, y aquí os dejo el siguiente capi**:

* * *

**Dos**

Al final, la he cagado.

Mientras arrastro los tacones por la explanada del aeropuerto de Glasgow, me siento completamente abatida. A pesar de todo, Cuthbert Binns, ha sido muy amable. Me ha dicho que estaba seguro de que la mancha se iría y me ha prometido que no le contaría a Horace nada de lo sucedido. Con todo, no ha cambiado de parecer sobre el trato.

Mi primera gran reunión. Mi primera gran oportunidad… y ha terminado así. Me entran ganas de tirar la toalla, llamar a la oficina y decir: «Se acabó, no voy a volver nunca más, y, por cierto, fui yo quien atascó la fotocopiadora aquella vez».

Pero no puedo. Es mi tercer trabajo en cuatro años. Tiene que salir bien. Por mi autoestima, por narices y también porque le debo cuatro mil libras **(N/A 4645** **euros)** a mi padre.

- ¿Qué le pongo? – me pregunta un chic australiano, y levanto la vista, aturdida. He llegado al aeropuerto con una hora de tiempo y he ido directa al bar.

- Pues… - Estoy en Babia -. Vino blanco. No, mejor un vodka con tónica, gracias.

Cundo él se aleja, me dejo caer en un taburete. De repente aparece una azafata con el pelo recogido en una trenza de raíz y se sienta dos banquetas más allá. Me sonríe y le devuelvo una tímida sonrisa.

No sé cómo se las apaña la gente para triunfar en su vida profesional. De verdad que no lo sé. Es como mi amiga Parvati. Siempre quiso ser abogada y ahora, ¡tachán!, defiende a defraudadores. Pero yo dejé la universidad sin tener ni idea de lo que haría. Mi primer trabajo fue en una inmobiliaria y sólo lo acepté porque me gusta cotillear en las casas. Y porqué conocí a una mujer con unas maravillosas uñas pintadas de rojo en una feria de empleo que me aseguró que había ganado tanto dinero que podría retirarse a los cuarenta.

Pero lo odié desde el primer momento. Los otros agentes inmobiliarios en prácticas me cayeron fatal. Además, detestaba decir cosas como: «Es encantadora.» Y, sobre todo, que si alguien solo podía pagar trescientas mil **(N/A 348372 euros)** libras, teníamos que darle información de casas que valieran al menos cuatrocientas mil **(N/A 464496 euros)** y luego mirarles por encima del hombro, como insinuando: «Dios mío, sólo tiene trescientas mil libras, usted es un fracasado.»

Así que a los seis meses anuncié que quería cambiar de profesión y que me iba a dedicar a la fotografía. Fue una etapa fantástica, como en las películas. Mi padre me prestó el dinero para hacer un cursillo y comparar una cámara. Iba a iniciar una emocionante carrera creativa que inauguraría mi nueva vida…

Pero las cosas no fueron así.

Es decir, para empezar: ¿sabéis cuánto cobra un ayudante de fotógrafo?

Nada de nada.

Algo que, por otra parte, tampoco habría rechazado si alguien me hubiera ofrecido un puesto con esas características.

Doy un profundo suspiro y miro mi triste expresión en el espejo que hay al otro lado de la barra. Además de todo lo que me ha ocurrido, el pelo, cuidadosamente alisado con sérum esta mañana, está rizado de nuevo. Típico.

Al menos no soy la única que no ha llegado a ningún sitio. De los ocho alumnos del curso, uno se hizo famoso de la noche a la mañana y ahora colabora con _Vogue _y compañía; otro realiza reportajes para bodas; una se lió con el profesor; otro se dedicó a viajar; otra tuvo un hijo; otro trabaja en una tienda de revelado de fotos en una hora; y el último se colocó en el mundo de las finanzas.

Entre tanto fui endeudándome cada vez más y comencé a buscar trabajos que pagaran. Por fin, hace once meses, empecé como auxiliar de marketing en Malfoy Corporation.

El camarero me sirve el vodka con tónica y me mira risueño.

- Alegra esa cara, seguro que no es tan grave.

- Gracias – contesto, y tomo un sorbo.

Ya me siento un poco mejor. En el momento en el que vuelvo a coger el vaso, suena el móvil.

El estómago me da un brinco. Si es la oficina, fingiré que no lo he oído.

Pero en la pantallita aparece el número de casa.

- Hola – digo tras apretar el botón verde.

- Soy yo. ¿Qué tal ha ido? – pregunta Parvati.

Es mi compañera de piso, y amiga de toda la vida. Tiene una buena mata de pelo negro y le encantan todas las cosas relacionadas con la adivinación. Es la persona más maja que conozco.

- Ha sido un auténtico desastre – respondo desconsolada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No has conseguido cerrar el trato?

- No sólo eso, sino que he derramado una lata de refresco de grosella encima del director de marketing de Glimmy Oil.

Veo que, un poco más allá, la azafata intenta disimular una sonrisa, y me ruborizo. Estupendo, ahora ya se ha enterado todo el mundo.

- ¡Vaya! – exclama Parvati, y noto que está pensando en algo positivo que decirme -. Bueno, al menos se ha fijado en ti. Seguro que tardará bastante en olvidarte.

- Supongo – contesto malhumorada -. ¿Tengo algún mensaje?

- Esto…, no. O sea, ha llamado tu padre, pero…, ya sabes, no era… - responde de forma evasiva.

- Parvati, ¿qué quería?

- Al parecer, tu prima ha ganado un premio empresarial o algo así – me informa con tono de disculpa -. Lo celebráis el sábado, junto con el cumpleaños de tu madre.

- Fantástico.

Me hundo más. Lo que me faltaba. Mi prima Cho, restregándome en las narices un trofeo de plata a la «mejor agente de viajes del mundo; no, del universo».

- También ha telefoneado Ron para saber qué tal te había ido – añade rápidamente -. Es un amor; me ha dicho que no quería llamarte al móvil durante la reunión, por no molestar.

- ¿De verdad?

Por primera vez en todo el día me siento un poco más animada. Ron, mi novio. Siempre tan encantador y atento.

- Es un cielo. Ha estado reunido toda la tarde por un asunto muy importante, pero ha cancelado su partido de _squash_ para poder salir a cenar contigo esta noche.

- ¡Ah! – exclamo, sintiendo un placentero escalofrío -. Estupendo, será fantástico. Gracias, Parvati.

Cuelgo y tomo otro trago de vodka; estoy de mejor humor. Mi novio.

Tal como dijo Julie Andrews, cuando el perro muerde y la abeja pica…, me acuerdo de que tengo novio y, de repente, las cosas no parecen tan chungas.

O como lo dijese.

Y no es un novio cualquiera. Es alto, guapo, inteligente, y el _Marketing Week_ dijo de él: «Una de las personas más brillantes en estudios de mercado.»

Sigo bebiendo despacio y dejo que los recuerdos de Ron revoloteen en mi mente para consolarme. La forma en que brillan sus cabellos naranjas a la luz del sol, su perpetua sonrisa, el detalle que tuvo el otro día al actualizarme el software del ordenador sin que se lo pidiera, cómo…

Me quedo en blanco. Esto es ridículo; tiene muchas cosas buenas. Piernas… largas. Sí, y espalda ancha. Y lo bien que me cuidó cuando tuve gripe. ¿Cuántos novios harían algo así?

Soy muy afortunada. Sin duda.

Guardo el móvil, me paso la mano por el pelo y miro el reloj que hay detrás del mostrador. Todavía dispongo de cuarenta minutos.

No es mucho tiempo. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa y apuro el vodka de un trago.

«Todo irá bien -me digo por enésima vez-. Todo irá de maravilla.»

No estoy asustada. Sólo… Vale, lo estoy.

16. Me da miedo volar.

Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Es lamentable. Y no es que tenga fobia ni nada que se le parezca. No es que no pueda subir a un avión, pero…, si no es absolutamente necesario, prefiero estar en tierra.

Nunca he sido miedica, pero en estos últimos años cada vez me altera más. Sé que es irracional, que hay un montón de gente que vuela todos los días y que es casi más seguro que quedarse en la cama. Hay menos posibilidades de sufrir un accidente aéreo que… de encontrar pareja en Londres, o algo parecido.

Pero aun así no me gusta.

Puede que me tome otro vodka.

**- ··· -**

Para cuando llaman a embarcar, me he bebido dos más y estoy mucho más optimista. Parvati tiene razón: al menos he dejado huella. Como mínimo, se acordarán de mí. De camino, aprieto con fuerza el asa del maletín y, una vez más, me siento casi como una mujer de negocios segura de sí misma.

Un par de personas sonríen cuando paso a su lado; esbozo una amplia sonrisa y me invade una cálida afabilidad. ¿Veis?, al fin y al cabo, el mundo no es tan malo. Es cuestión de ser positiva. Todo es posible en esta vida, ¿no? Nunca se sabe con lo que puedes toparte a la vuelta de la esquina.

Llego a la puerta de embarque y me encuentro a la azafata de las trenzas de raíz pidiendo las tarjetas.

- Hola – saludo sonriendo -. Qué coincidencia.

Me mira detenidamente.

- Esto…

- ¿Qué?

¿Por qué parece estar violenta?

- Perdone. Es que… ¿se ha dado cuenta de que…? – balbucea señalando mi blusa.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto con amabilidad. Miro hacia abajo y me quedo helada.

La blusa de seda se me ha abierto mientras caminaba: tengo tres botones desabrochados y voy enseñándolo todo.

Se me ve el sostén. El rosa de encaje. El que perdió color al lavarlo. Por eso me sonreía la gente No porque el mundo sea un lugar agradable, sino porque soy la mujer del sujetador descolorido.

- Gracias – tartamudeo y me abotono con dedos temblorosos y la cara roja de la vergüenza.

- No ha tenido un buen día, ¿verdad? – aventura ella comprensiva, y estira la mano para recoger mi billete -. Perdone, pero no he podido evitar oírla.

- No pasa nada – digo forzando una sonrisa -. No, la verdad es que no ha sido un buen día.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras ella comprueba mi tarjeta.

- ¿Qué le parece si le doy un ascenso a bordo?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender lo que está diciendo.

- Venga conmigo, se merece un respiro.

- ¿Sí? Pero… ¿puede cambiar a la gente de lugar así sin más?

- Si hay alguno libre, sí. Es cuestión de sentido común y este vuelo es muy corto. – Me mira con sonrisa cómplice -. No se lo diga a nadie, ¿vale?

Me acompaña a la parte delantera del avión y me indica un asiento grande, espacioso y cómodo. Me cuesta creerlo.

- Esto es primera clase, ¿verdad? – susurro mientras me aclimato al silencioso y lujoso ambiente. A mi derecha hay un elegante hombre tecleando en un portátil y en otra fila dos ancianas se ponen los auriculares.

- Preferente, en este vuelo no hay primera – me corrige ella, y después vuelve a adoptar un tono normal -. ¿Está todo a su gusto?

- Es perfecto, muchas gracias.

- De nada.

Sonríe de nuevo y se aleja, yo guardo el maletín debajo del asiento de delante.

¡Guau! Esto es maravilloso, una pasada. Amplias butacas, reposapiés y todo lo demás. Va a ser una experiencia placentera de principio a fin. Busco el cinturón de seguridad y me lo abrocho con aire de indiferencia mientras intento no hacer caso de las protestas de mi atemorizado estómago.

- ¿Le apetece un poco de champán?

Es mi amiga la azafata.

¡Champán!

- ¿Y usted, caballero? ¿Quiere un poco?

El hombre que está junto a mí no ha levantado los ojos. Lleva vaqueros y una sudadera vieja, y mira por la ventanilla. Cuando se da la vuelta para responder, veo unos ojos grises, una barba de dos días y un entrecejo fruncido.

- No, gracias. Un brandy, por favor.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle amablemente de dónde es, pero él gira la cabeza de inmediato y fija la vista en el exterior otra vez.

Lo que me parece estupendo porque, para ser sincera, yo tampoco estoy de humor para hablar.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Hay ganas de darle al botoncito de ahí abajo y dejarme un review? Bueno, avisar que estos dos capis del principio son piloto, las risas de verdad comienzan a partir del siguiente.**

**Como ya sabéis, cuantos más reviews, más capítulos.**

**Aquí, redactando desde un lugar más bien irrealista, se despide Korisse.**

**Besos**

**Cambio y fuera…**


	3. Tres

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. La historia es de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Agradecimientos… vamos a ver…**

**bb **y** Lily Potter 189: **Me alegro mucho de que os guste la historia y de que hayáis disfrutado leyendo los dos primeros capítulos. Gracias por dejarme vitaminas… digo… reviews.

**May-Traumend: **Es un alivio saber que he dado en el clavo con Cho, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien dónde meterla en la historia, pero quería meterla por narices. Yo soy de Madrid capital ^^. Gracias por animarme, por cierto, a seguir con la adaptación.

**Emily Goncalves Felton: **¡Has descubierto la sorpresa! Bueno, de todos modos, Shh., es un secreto, jajaja. No quiero desilusionarte, pero el hombre de los ojos grises (ya sabes quién ;)) aparece con vaqueros porque esto es un AU (alternate universe) y no sigue el canon de Harry Potter.

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos os dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**Tres**

Vale, la verdad es que esto de volar no me gusta nada.

Ya sé que voy en clase preferente, rodeada de lujo, pero sigo teniendo un nudo en el estómago.

Mientras despegábamos he contado muy despacio con los ojos cerrados, y ha servido. Pero me he quedado sin gas en el trescientos cincuenta. Así que aquí estoy, tomando champán y leyendo un artículo de _Cosmos_ titulado: «Treinta cosas que hacer antes de cumplir treinta años.» Intento con todas mis fuerzas dar la impresión de que soy una relajada ejecutiva de marketing que viaja en clase preferente, pero cualquier ruidillo me sobresalta y la menor vibración me deja sin aliento.

Revestida con una falsa calma, saco las instrucciones de seguridad y le echo un vistazo. Salidas de emergencia, posición de seguridad… Si fuese necesario utilizar los chalecos salvavidas, ayude primero a los ancianos y a los niños. ¡Ay, Dios mío!

¿Por qué leo estas cosas? ¿Cómo va a tranquilizarme mirar fotografías de gente que salta al océano mientras el avión explota a su espalda? Vuelvo a poner el impreso en su sitio y tomo un trago de champán.

- Perdone, señora – me dice una azafata pelirroja de cabello rizado -. ¿Viaja por negocios?

- Sí – contesto con naturalidad, y me aliso el pelo con cierto orgullo.

Ella me entrega un folleto sobre servicios para ejecutivos en el que hay una foto de profesionales charlando animadamente ante un portafolios que muestra un ondulante gráfico.

- Es información sobre nuestro nuevo salón en el aeropuerto de Gatwick para pasajeros de clase preferente. Disponemos de instalaciones para conferencias y salas de reuniones. ¿Le interesa?

Soy una alta ejecutiva que vuela en clase preferente.

- Es posible – respondo mirando el papel con indiferencia -. Sí, quizá me vendría bien una de esas salas para… organizar a mi equipo. Es muy numeroso y, claro, necesita mucha… organización. En cuestiones de negocios – especifico aclarándome la voz -. Sobre todo en… logística.

- ¿Quiere hacer una reserva? – pregunta con amabilidad.

- Esto…, no, gracias. Es que se han ido todos a casa. Les he dado el día libre.

- De acuerdo – dice un tanto perpleja.

- Puede que en otro momento – añado enseguida -. Por cierto, ¿ese ruido es normal?

- ¿Qué ruido? – pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

- Ése. Esa especie de chirrido que procede del ala.

- Yo no oigo nada – asegura con mirada comprensiva -. ¿La pone nerviosa volar?

- No – contesto de inmediato soltando una risita -. En absoluto. Es… pura curiosidad. Era sólo por saberlo.

- Voy a ver si me entero – dice con delicadeza -. Aquí tiene, señor. Es información sobre nuestros servicios para ejecutivos en Gatwick.

El hombre de los ojos grises coge el papel sin decir una palabra y lo guarda sin mirarlo. La azafata continúa avanzando; el avión hace un movimiento brusco y ella se tambalea un poco.

¿Por qué ha dado una sacudida?

¡Cielo santo! De repente me invade el pánico. Esto es una locura. Estoy sentada en una caja grande y pesada de la que no hay escapatoria, a cientos y cientos de metros del suelo.

Sola no lo conseguiré. Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con alguien. Alguien que me tranquilice. Alguien fiable.

Ron.

Instintivamente saco el móvil, pero la azafata aparece al instante.

- Me temo que no está permitido utilizarlo a bordo – me explica con una radiante sonrisa -. ¿Le importa apagarlo, por favor?

- ¡Ah!, perdone.

Pues claro que no puedo usarlo. Sólo me lo han dicho unas tropecientas mil veces. Seré tonta. Da igual. Estoy bien. Guardo el teléfono en el bolso e intento concentrarme en el episodio de _Fawlty Towers_ que nos han puesto.

Quizá debería seguir contando: trescientos cuarenta y nueve, trescientos cincuenta, trescientos cincuenta y…

¡Mierda! Doy un respingo. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Hemos chocado con algo?

Vale, que no cunda el pánico. Ha sido un simple bandazo. Seguramente le habremos dado a una paloma o algo así. ¿Por dónde iba?

Trescientos cincuenta y uno, trescientos cincuenta y dos, trescientos cincuenta y…

Ya está.

Ahora sí.

Todo parece hacerse añicos.

Antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, oigo un fuerte griterío.

¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Oh, no! ¡No, no! Estamos cayendo.

Caemos en picado. El avión desciende como si fuese una piedra. Un hombre ha salido despedido y se ha dado en la cabeza contra el techo. Está sangrando. Empiezo a respirar con dificultad. Me aferro a la butaca para que no me ocurra lo mismo, pero me siento impulsada hacia arriba, como si alguien tirara de mí, como si de repente la fuerza de la gravedad actuará al revés. No tengo tiempo para pensar. No puedo… Las maletas comienzan a volar a nuestro alrededor, las bebidas se derraman, una asistente de vuelo se ha caído y se agarra a una butaca…

¡Madre mía! Bueno, parece que la cosa se calma un poco. Así está mucho mejor.

¡Joder! No… No puedo…

Miro al hombre de los ojos grises y veo que aprieta el reposabrazos tanto como yo.

Me estoy mareando. Creo que voy a vomitar.

- Señoras y señores, les habla el capitán – se oye por los altavoces, y todo el mundo se agita en su asiento.

El corazón me late con violencia. No puedo escuchar ni pensar.

- Estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencias y hemos perdido momentáneamente la estabilidad. Por favor, pónganse el cinturón de seguridad y regresen a sus…

Hay otra terrible sacudida y la voz queda ahogada por los gritos de los pasajeros.

Es como un mal sueño. Una pesadilla en una montaña rusa.

Los miembros de la tripulación se abrochan los cinturones de sus butacas. Una de las azafatas se limpia la sangre de la cara. Hace un momento nos servían cacahuetes alegremente.

Esto le sucede a otra gente en otros vuelos. A los de los vídeos de las instrucciones de emergencia. No a mí.

- Por favor, mantengan la calma – nos pide el capitán -. En cuanto tengamos más información…

¿Mantener la calma? No puedo ni respirar, como para estar tranquila… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Quedarnos aquí sentados mientras el avión da saltos como un caballo desbocado?

A mi espalda alguien susurra: «Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia...», y me invade de nuevo un pánico asfixiante. La gente está rezando. Esto está sucediendo de verdad.

Vamos a morir.

- ¿Perdone? – El hombre de los ojos grises que va a mi lado me observa con cara tensa y lívida.

¿He hablado en voz alta?

- Vamos a morir – aseguro.

Lo miro fijamente. Podría ser la última persona que vea. Me fijo en las arrugas que tiene alrededor de los ojos y en su poderosa mandíbula, sombreada por una barba de dos días.

El avión comienza a descender de súbito, y doy un grito involuntario.

- No creo – me tranquiliza él, pero veo que se sujeta con fuerzas al reposabrazos -. Según han informado, no es más que una turbulencia.

- Pues claro. No van a decir: «Bueno, chicos, se terminó» - suelto con voz histérica. El avión da otro terrorífico bandazo y estrujo la mano de mi vecino -. No saldremos de ésta Sé que es el final. Se acabó. Tengo veinticinco años, ¡por el amor de Dios! No estoy preparada. Todavía no he hecho nada. No he tenido hijos, no he salvado la vida de nadie. – Mis ojos se posan por casualidad en el título «Treinta cosas que hacer antes de cumplir treinta años.» - Jamás he escalado una montaña, no me hecho un tatuaje, ni si quiera sé si tengo punto G…

- ¡¿Cómo? – exclama el hombre, parece desconcertado, pero casi ni lo oigo.

- Mi carrera profesional es de risa. No soy una alta ejecutiva – confieso señalando mi traje, a punto de llorar -. No tengo un equipo. Soy una simple auxiliar; hoy he estado en mi primera reunión importante y ha sido un completo desastre. La mitad de las veces no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablan, no sé lo que quiere decir logística, jamás me ascenderán, le debo cuatro mil libras a mi padre y nunca he estado realmente enamorada. – Enmudezco -. Perdone, seguro que no quiere oír todas estas cosas.

- No pasa nada – afirma él.

Dios, estoy perdiendo los papeles.

Da igual. Además, todo lo que he dicho no es verdad, porque estoy enamorada de Ron. Debe de ser la altura o algo así lo que me está confundiendo.

Aturdida, me aparto el pelo de la cara e intento mantener la compostura. Creo que empezaré a contar otra vez. Trescientos cincuenta y… seis. Trescientos…

¡Dios mío! ¡No, por favor! El avión empieza a bambolearse de nuevo. Nos precipitamos al vacío.

- Nunca he hecho nada por lo que mis padres puedan estar orgullosos – comienzo a decir. Las palabras salen a borbotones sin que pueda contenerlas -. Nunca.

- Estoy convencido de que eso no es verdad – replica el hombre de ojos grises con gentileza.

- Es cierto. Quizá en un tiempo lo estuvieran. Pero luego vino a vivir con nosotros mi prima Cho y, de pronto, era como si no me viesen. Sólo le prestaban atención a ella. Mi prima tenía catorce años y yo, diez; pensé que iba a ser fantástico. Ya sabe, como tener una hermana mayor o algo similar. Pero las cosas no fueron del todo así…

**

* * *

****Antes de que acabéis conmigo a base de pedradas o/y objetos punzantes, me gustaría aclarar que este capi ha sido tan corto y os he dejado a la mitad porque el siguiente será mucho más largo, ****espero****.**

**Bueno, ¿merezco vitaminas… digo… reviews? Espero que sí, aunque sea por penita al prójimo.**

**En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capi y que nos veamos las caras en el siguiente.**

**Desde las ****profundidades****, no, espera, desde las ****tinieblas****, no, en serio, un momento…**

…

**Ya está: DESDE SU CASA (^^) se despide Korisse...**

**Tres**

…

**Dos**

…

**Uno**

…

**Cambio y fuera**

…


	4. Cuatro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. La historia es de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Temblad mortales, Korisse ha vuelto de su corto letargo… es broma.**

**Mis muchas, muchas gracias a:**

**May-Traumend: **Tranquila, algún día descubriremos lo que significa esa palabra, jaja, lo gracioso es que todavía va a salir en capítulos próximos. Muchas gracias por comentar ;)

**LuHamDo: **Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Muchas gracias por dejar review y por apoyarme.

**Emily Goncalves Felton: **¿Sabes? Para serte sincera, pensé que no volvería a verte por aquí, ya que a la gente no le gustan mucho los universos alternos; por es te estoy muy agradecida de que hayas dejado un review. ¡Gracias! ¡Por un universo sin primas que te hagan sentir denigrada!

**lily: **Sé que nunca leerás esto, pero me veo obligada a aclarar la situación. Anteriormente ya dije que hasta que no viese un documento por escrito donde se prohibieran las adaptaciones de libros originales seguiría con este proyecto, ya que las adaptaciones de No te lo vas a creer existen fuera de Harry Potter también. Y NO, NO ESTOY COPIANDO Y PEGANDO un libro original, me encargo personalmente de pasar cada página al ordenador, y añado detalles para que el Ooc no esté fuera de lugar. Me doy por avisada, muchas gracias, y si me cierran el fic aceptaré con la cabeza bien alta cualquier: "Te lo dije".

**Londony: **Muchas gracias, y que viva la justicia. Me alegro de que te haya llamado la atención este fic pese a ser AU y estar plagado de Ooc. Gracias de nuevo, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

**Bueno, las formalidades ya se han hecho, ahora toca reírse un rato, o sea que directamente…**

**

* * *

**

**Cuatro**

No puedo estar callada, no puedo.

Cada vez que el avión se mueve o se agita, dejo escapar un torrente de frases, como agua por una catarata. Sólo soy capaz de hablar, o de gritar.

- Ella era campeona de natación, campeona en todo, y yo no era nada a su lado…

»… un curso de fotografía, y creí que realmente mi vida iba a cambiar…

»… Cincuenta y seis, pero tenía pensado ponerme a dieta…

»… solicité todo tipo de trabajos. Estaba tan desesperada que incluso pedí…

»… horrible chica que se llama Bellatrix. El otro día llegó un escritorio nuevo y se quedó con él, a pesar de que el mío es cutre y pequeño…

»… a veces riego su maldita planta, una cinta, con zumo de naranja, para que aprenda…

»… encantadora Luna, que trabaja en el departamento de Personal. Tenemos una contraseña, cuando se acerca y me pregunta: "¿Te importaría repasar una cuentas conmigo, Hermione?", quiere decir que nos vayamos a Starbucks…

»… horribles regalos y he de fingir que me gustan…

»… el café de la oficina es la cosa más repugnante que he bebido en mi vida, un auténtico veneno…

»… en mi currículum puse que mi nota de matemáticas en la selectividad era sobresaliente, cuando en realidad sólo había aprobado. Sé que es una gran mentira, que no debería haberlo hecho, pero deseaba tanto que me dieran el puesto…

¿Qué me ocurre? Normalmente tengo una especie de filtro que me frena y me impide contar de buenas a primeras lo que me pasa por la cabeza.

Pero ha dejado de funcionar. Todos mis pensamientos salen en avalancha, como en una enorme y caprichosa corriente que soy incapaz de detener.

- A veces pienso que creo en Dios porque, si no, ¿cómo he llegado aquí? Pero luego me digo que qué sucede con las guerras y cosas así…

»… llevar tangas porque no se notan, pero son muy incómodos…

»… talla treinta y ocho y no sabía qué hacer, así que dije: "¡Vaya!, es fantástico"…

»… mi comida favorita son los pimientos asados…

»… me apunté a un club de lectura, pero no conseguí acabar _Grandes Esperanzas_. Así que le eché un vistazo a la contracubierta y actué como si lo hubiera leído…

»… le di un montón de comida para peces y, la verdad, no sé que pasó….

»… en cuanto oigo la canción _Close to you_ de los Carpenters me pongo a llorar…

»… me gustaría tener las tetas más grandes. Es decir, no como las de las revistas, sino, ya sabe, un poco más grandes. Para saber lo que se siente…

»… mi cita perfecta empezaría con una botella de champán que apareciera en la mesa como por arte de magia…

»… compré un bote enorme de Háagen-Dazs, me lo zampé todo y no le dije nada a Parvati…

No me entero de nada de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. El mundo se reduce a este hombre, a mí y a mi boca, que no deja de vomitar mis más íntimos pensamientos y mis secretos. Ya casi no sé ni lo que digo. Lo único que sé es que me sienta bien.

¿Serán así las terapias?

»… se llamaba Víctor Krum. Mis padres estaban en el piso de abajo viendo _Ben Hur_, y recuerdo que pensé que si aquello era lo que entusiasmaba tanto a la gente, el mundo estaba loco…

»… me pongo de lado porque así el escote parece mayor…

»… trabaja en estudios de mercado. La primera vez que lo vi me pareció muy guapo. Casi como un muñeco. Como Ken, el de Barbie. Un Ken pelirrojo.

Ahora he sacado el tema de mi novio y le estoy diciendo cosas que no le he contado a nadie. Cosas que ni si quiera sabía que pensaba.

- En Navidad le regalé un bonito reloj con correa de cuero, pero usa uno digital de color naranja porque da la temperatura de Polonia o algo así…

»… me llevaba a un montón de conciertos de jazz, y yo fingía pasarlo bien solo por ser amable. Ahora cree que me gusta ese tipo de música…

»… se sabe de memoria los diálogos de todas las películas de Woody Allen. Recita las frases antes que los personajes y me saca de mis casillas…

»… me mira como si le hablara en chino…

»… empeñado en encontrarme le punto G, así que nos pasamos el fin de semana haciéndolo en distintas posturas. Al final estaba destrozada; lo único que me apetecía era una pizza y ver _Friends… _

»… no dejaba de repetir: "¿Qué te ha parecido?" Tuve que inventar una historia; le aseguré que había sido fabuloso, que había sentido que todo mi cuerpo se abría como una flor.

»… no puedo esperar que la pasión inicial dure siempre. Pero ¿cómo saber si nuestra relación ha ido perdiendo intensidad hasta convertirse en un agradable y duradero compromiso en un asqueroso: "Ya no tenemos ganas de vernos"…?

»… un príncipe con brillante armadura no es una opción muy realista, pero una parte de mí anhela un amor desbordante y romántico. Quiero pasión, que me conquisten. Deseo sentir un terremoto o…, no sé, un gran torbellino…, algo realmente excitante. A veces pienso que una vida nueva y emocionante me espera en algún sitio, y si pudiera…

- Perdone, señora.

- ¿Qué? – contesto aturdida -. ¿Qué pasa?

La azafata de la trenza de raíz me mira sonriente.

- Hemos aterrizado.

- ¿Que hemos qué?

Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo es posible? Miro a mí alrededor y, sí, el avión está parado. Estamos en tierra.

Me siento como Dorothy. Hace un momento estaba dando una vuelta por Oz y ahora he despertado, alicaída, reservada y normal otra vez.

- Ya no damos sacudidas – digo como una tonta.

- Hace mucho que han terminado – replica el hombre de los ojos grises.

- No vamos a morir.

- Cierto.

Lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera y entonces caigo en la cuenta: he estado parloteando sin parar durante una hora con alguien que no conozco. Sabe Dios lo que le habré contado.

Tengo que salir de este avión ahora mismo.

- Lo siento – me disculpo -. Usted… debería haberme detenido.

- No habría sido fácil – asegura con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios -. Había cogido carrerilla.

- Me da tanta vergüenza…

Intento sonreír, pero ni si quiera consigo mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Le he hablado de mis bragas y de mi punto G!

- No se preocupe, todos estábamos nerviosos. Ha sido un viaje movidito – dice cogiendo su mochila y levantándose -. ¿Podrá llegar a casa?

- Sí, claro. Gracias, y que disfrute de su visita – le digo cuando se aleja, pero no creo que me haya oído.

**- ··· -**

Recojo mis cosas despacio y salgo del avión. Me noto sudada, tengo el pelo revuelto y la cabeza me va a estallar.

El aeropuerto me parece inopinadamente brillante, silencioso y tranquilo después del intenso viaje. El suelo no se mueve. Sin decir palabra, me desplomo en una silla de plástico y trato de poner mis pensamientos en orden, pero al levantarme todavía sigo aturdida. Camino envuelta en una especia de sensación borrosa y me resulta difícil asimilar que estoy aquí, viva. Para ser sincera, estaba convencida de que no conseguiríamos aterrizar.

- ¡Hermione! – grita alguien cuando asomo por la puerta de llegadas, pero ni si quiera levanto la cabeza.

- ¡Aquí, Hermione!

Miro hacia el lugar de donde procede la voz sin acabar de creer que se dirija a mí.

No es posible.

Es Ron.

Está tremendamente guapo. Sus ojos son más azules que nunca y se acerca corriendo. Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Qué hace aquí? Cuando llega donde estoy, me abraza con fuerza.

- Gracias a Dios – suspira con voz ronca -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Cómo es que has venido?

- He llamado a la compañía aérea para preguntar a qué hora aterrizabais y me han dicho que el avión había atravesado una zona con muchas turbulencias. Tenía que venir – confiesa mirándome a los ojos -. He visto cómo tomabais tierra, incluso han enviado una ambulancia allí. Después no te veía salir y he pensado… - Tragó saliva -. No sé lo que he pensado.

- Estoy bien. Estaba intentado sosegarme un poco. Ha sido horrible. – De repente he puesto un tono de voz agudo y tembloroso, lo que no deja de ser ridículo porque ahora estoy a salvo -. Ha habido un momento en el que realmente creía que nos matábamos.

- Cuando he visto que no aparecías por la puerta… - Se calla y me mira en silencio durante unos segundos -. Me he dado cuenta por primera vez de cuánto te quiero.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto con voz entrecortada.

El corazón me late con fuerza. Me voy a caer en cualquier instante.

- Hermione, creo que deberíamos…

¿Casarnos? Siento una sacudida en mi interior. ¡Santo cielo! Me está pidiendo que me case con él, aquí, en el aeropuerto. ¿Y qué le respondo? Todavía no estoy preparada. Pero si le digo que no, se ira despechado. ¡Mierda! Bueno, le contestaré que necesito tiempo para…

- … irnos a vivir juntos – acaba.

Seré idiota… Evidentemente no me estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

- ¿Qué opinas? – me pregunta mientras me acaricia el pelo con cariño.

- Esto…

Me froto la cara para ganar tiempo, incapaz de pensar con claridad. Vivir con Ron… No parece descabellado. No hay razón para no hacerlo. Estoy un poco confundida. Algo intenta penetrar en mi cerebro para enviarme un mensaje.

De pronto recuerdo alguna de las cosas que he dicho en el avión. Lo de no estar enamorada de verdad, lo de que Ron nunca me ha entendido…

Pero bueno, eran tonterías, ¿no? Es decir, creía que iba a morir. No estaba precisamente en mi momento más lúcido.

- Ron, ¿qué ha pasado con tu importante reunión? – pregunto al recordarla de golpe.

- La he aplazado.

- ¿Sí? ¿Por mí?

Ahora sí que estoy temblando, las piernas apenas me sostienen. No sé si es por las secuelas del viaje o por amor.

¡Míralo! Es alto y guapo y ha cancelado un asunto importante para venir a salvarme.

No cabe duda, es amor.

- Me encantaría vivir contigo, Ron – susurro, y, para mi sorpresa, me deshago en lágrimas.

* * *

**¿Le dejo review? ¿No le dejo review? ¿Le dejo review? ¿No le dejo review? ¡LE DEJO REVIEW!**

**Bueno, ya habéis oído a la ruleta parlante**, **toca dejarme review.**

**Recordad el lema: "Cuantos más reviews, más capítulos"**

**Pues lo dicho… Lo dicho… Lo dicho…**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Cambio y fuera…**


End file.
